


Man Not Mantle

by donutsweeper



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, Introspection, NPT Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to help Steve, if he's able.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man Not Mantle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liviania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/gifts).



Minutes after meeting him, Sam realized that Steve Rogers was more than just Captain America. He was a man suffering from PSTD and lying to himself about how well he was. There wasn't much Sam had in common with Captain America, but Steve Rogers? A veteran having difficulty adjusting to civilian life? That he did know more than a little about. If he forgot about the legend and pushed the hero worship aside to deal with another day, then he could see the man behind the mask and the mantle; a man who needed help and would, hopefully, accept it.


End file.
